A Strong Woman's Breaking Point
by Emiko Mew Gale
Summary: AU. Korra didn't want to hurt anyone anymore after what she did. Especially Wan, whom she loved all along. Wan/Korra.


**Hey guys! For once I made a quick update. ^^; But seriously, you guys rock! I didn't know that there really was a Wanorra fanbase in the Legend of Korra fandom. And after the big response I got an idea to make another oneshot. But this one is short and sweet and romancy. It's sort of inspired from my favorite Disney movie ever, Hercules. Anyways, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the characters, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

Tonight was the night of the Republic City National Park Ball and dances weren't Korra's thing. And Bolin and Wan didn't think Korra would want to come because of how Korra's recent relationship with Mako ended on a bad note, and Mako was going to show up at the ball with Asami. Korra just told them that she would be raiding the free food. But in truth as the tomboy walked around the decorated park and ate more food than her party dress could handle, in truth her feelings were spiraling out of control.

_I feel so stupid! Wanting Mako so badly that I acted like a jerk towards Asami, she's actually a really good person._

_ I acted like I couldn't live without him and stepped all over people who actually wanted me for me._

_ And then when he finally makes a move on me I just don't feel any sparks. I __**lied **__about loving him! I feel terrible!_

_ I was selfish towards everyone! Why am I even here?!_

A heavy storm of negative emotion flowed through her head as she drank her fruit smoothie and ate as much dangos her stomach could handle. She wore a plain blue dress and her hair was up in a pony tail, she felt weird dressing nice after acting like a jerk, she didn't want to seem like she wanted attention but at the same time she _wanted _attention from another fire bender. But she was also scared of hurting him.

Korra flinched when she heard the slight sound of a clattering plate. Her slight yell was covered up but all the soy sauce in her mouth and she turned quickly to see that it was only Bolin, making a sad puppy dog face and reaching for a big chicken wing.

"Hey Korra," said Bolin.

Korra whipped off the soy sauce on her face with her wrist and washed down the food in her mouth by chugging down the rest of her smoothie. "Hey Bolin," she said softly.

Bolin felt sorry for his troubled friend. "I just want you to know that I didn't come here to call you out, because it's pretty obvious that you learned your lesson." Bolin said.

"Besides, Asami was only angry for 48 hours."

Korra gave a discouraged pout.

"But Mako forgave you!" Bolin said frantically. "He thinks that you struggled a lot in your relationship with him so he cut you some slack."

Korra felt more calm now. "So where are Mako and Asami?"

Bolin smirked, "They're both table dancing."

Korra giggled, Mako and Asami were usually "mature" so this concept was too witty for her. "Those two, table dancing?"

Bolin smiled, "Yeah, those two are the life of the party, but I wanted to see if you were ok."

_Mako isn't hurting anymore, he's with Asami. All is good._

Korra gave a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Great! Because Wan was curious!" Bolin's corny smile became a frown turned around when he saw Korra flinch at the sound of that name. She was reaching for a pretty green tea pot but when she heard Wan's name the teapot accidently slipped out of her hand and shattered on the ground.

"Not that I'm saying I wasn't concerned too!" Bolin cried.

Korra was busy cleaning the spilled tea with a table cloth. Little did Bolin know she was blushing hard.

"...It's just, Wan seemed distracted so I decided to find you. Despite what you did, it's still not a party without you." Bolin said.

Guilt filled Korra's heart, one thing was true, she adored Wan more than Mako. But after what she did, she didn't feel worthy for someone as amazing as Wan.

_I don't want to hurt Wan. He's the last person I want to hurt. But I love him so much and I mean it this time. But, what if I fail again?_

Korra refused the urge to start crying and picked herself up and ran away, abandoning the mess she made and Bolin.

"Korra!" Bolin cried out desperately.

But Korra still ran away from where the ball to places in the national park where there was no party. She eventually stopped at the big fountain to breathe, she panted hard and loud and felt yearning in her chest. As she stared at her reflection in the fountain she saw the face of a person who broke her own heart, and as much as she didn't want to cry a single tiny tear fell into the fountain and caused a slight ripple.

"Korra!" Cried a familiar voice.

Korra quickly turned around after hearing the voice of the man she loved and adored. He was so handsome with his flowing brown hair, slight stubble on his chin, and wearing a fancy red robe for the ball. She didn't want him to see her in distress.

"Wan!" Korra cried.

Wan walked closer with a slightly serious look on his face, and Korra trembled a bit. "Bolin told me you ran off." Wan stopped when he noticed Korra turning away and blushing slightly.

Wan felt guilty, "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you earlier."

Tears streamed down Korra's eyes and she covered her face trying to avoid it. "NO! Don't apologize!" Korra yelled.

Wan walked closer and removed Korra's hands from her face and whipped a tear away with his finger. Korra breathed and couldn't find the strength to stare Wan in the eye with her bloodshot eyes.

"I should be the one who should apologize." Korra said.

Wan shook his head slightly and grabbed Korra's arm. "It's ok Korra-"

"No it's not!" Korra yelled as she removed herself from Wan's grasp.

"I hurt Mako, he may be a jerk but I shouldn't of hurt him. I don't want to hurt anyone again, ESPECIALLY YOU!"

It was strange, Korra's eyes were full of prideful flames but this time her blue eyes were full of flames of sorrow.

_I shouldn't love him!_

_ I won't say anything!_

_ I'm sorry Wan!_

_ But I-_

Korra's thoughts were cut off when Wan forced Korra into a strong hug. Korra was stronger than Wan but for some reason she just couldn't break free. She felt her muscles go weak because of how fast her heart was beating in this moment. And Wan stroking her hair caused a chill to go through her back.

When Korra finally calmed down Wan stared into her eyes and placed his hand on her cheek, Korra finally surrendered. The two of them moved their faces closer until their lips touched.

During the kiss Wan smiled, not only because he finally had his first kiss with Korra, but the first kiss tasted sweet. Like soy sauce.

* * *

**Truth is, as I wrote this I didn't realize that this fanfic is sort of similar something that happened to me in real life, but Korra's story ended on a bit of a happier note. ^^;  
**

**And I have to say it felt SO GOOD to write Korra owning up to her mistakes and not being self-absorbed.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and this is Emiko Nabile Gale signing out.**


End file.
